DC Super Hero Girls Wiki:Style guide
This style guide describes the wiki's preferred writing, layout, and design style. The style guide applies to articles and content on the main namespace. Exceptions should be agreed by consensus. Case that are not specified in the style guide or agreed by consensus should adhere to the Wikipedia Manual of Style. General * Employ summary style writing. * Avoid journalistic, fiction, instructional, and personal-essay writing conventions. * Avoid editorializing. * Avoid the passive voice, often employed with phrases such as "is seen" or "is shown". * When writing about fiction, write from the audience's perspective and use the present tense to describe fictional events. Capitalization * List items that do not form a sentence with explicit clauses should not have the first letter capitalized unless otherwise dictated by other specific rules of the English language. For example, one-word list items that are not proper nouns should not be capitalized. * Use sentence case in titles and headlines: capitalize only the first word, proper nouns, and as dictated by other specific rules of the English language. Punctuation * Subtitles and image descriptions should have either no punctuation or proper punctuationwith the exception of a period at th end of the final sentence. * Avoid asides in parentheses as they are generally indicative of bad structure. * Use logical quotation style. Footnote markers * Footnote markers are placed after punctuation. Links * Limit links to a specific article to, at most, two per paragraph. * Quotes, lyrics, transcripts, and other material that is cited verbatim should not be altered with wikilinks. * Headers should not have wikilinks unless the link encompasses the entire header. Titles of works * Titles of works should be written in italics and without quotation marks. This includes titles of episodes, animated shorts, songs, comics, and other works. Article titles * Titles should correspond to the name or title of the subject of the article as it appears on the show, preferably as it appears on the credits, or as it appears consistently in recent first-party merchandise or promotional materials, except in the use of hashtags and compound words, which should be separated with the hashtag ommited. For example instead of "#SweetJustice" use "Sweet Justice". When titles are ambiguous, use a title as it appears unambiguously and frequently as used by the show or DC Comics or Cartoon Network or reliable sources or as specified by the Wikipedia Manual of Style, in that order. Formatting Images * Image syntax for images displayed next to text paragraphs should be at the start of the paragraph's line of text. Galleries * Galleries with lightboxes should use the template. Navigational galleires should use the template. * A gallery should not be on its own page, it should be part of an article, with the exception of navigational galleries with links— . * Episode galleries should be ordered in chronological order. * Each image in a gallery must focus on the topic of the gallery and show a significant aspect of the topic that's not shown better in another image in the gallery. Videos * International versions of videos should be labeled by language, with region in parentheses if applicable. Quotes * Long quotes should be indented, with character names in bold and separated from the spoken dialogue with a colon. Emphasis should be in italics, and stage directions should be sparse and in brackets. :Example: ::Character: Dialogue, emphasized dialogue. ::directions ::Karen: whispering Thank you. Bye. * Short quotes should use and be placed in the appropriate section or in the quotes section. Songs *Sung lyrics should be indented and set in a regular font. Spoken lyrics should have the name of the speaking character precede them non-indented and in bold type. If the vocalist needs to be named, their name should be set inside square brackets before their segment. :Example: ::Lyrics ::Character: Spoken lyrics ::[Vocalist] ::Lyrics